


《心跳谜语/Heartbeat Riddle》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League: War, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Happy 310！Clark meet Bruce！, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: “他们说，不要破例，不要越线，会有不好的事发生。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	《心跳谜语/Heartbeat Riddle》

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：克拉克·肯特/布鲁斯·韦恩（N52）
> 
> 说明：此篇为@陨落星辰的点梗：身份梗。

—

克拉克·肯特趴在属于他的那一角办公桌上，盯着他冒着热气的咖啡杯发呆。他分配给自己整一分钟的发呆时间来整理情绪，这是他作为克拉克·肯特这个普通人生活所必需的一部分。

如果你向他为数不多的朋友询问他的日常生活，他们会告诉你，克拉克·肯特是他们之中最有生活的仪式感的一个人。

“作为一个没有固定上下班时间的劳苦记者，他对我们所缺乏的‘普通人的生活’的追求可以说苛刻到了一定程度。千万别在周三阻止他去街对面的蛋糕店买彩虹蛋糕，也别干扰他每天下班必须在地铁里听音乐的习惯。他对超市的玉米和咖啡杯这类普通的东西有种奇怪的偏执。”露易丝在星球日报的员工档案印象栏里这样写。

“或许你可以直接这么说，我们这些人的生活工作好像在努力活成超人类，但克拉克，他一直在努力活成一个普通人——就像他本来一样——足够普通。”吉姆在那一栏里面补充的时候，克拉克刚好给他泡好下午的咖啡，杯沿因为匆忙或因为笨拙而沾上了一些糖粒。

这的确是克拉克·肯特的坚持，在另一层非凡的秘密身份之下，他尽他所能地去保有“人类”的生活方式。他的确可以在十秒钟之内飞抵另一座城市，但如果条件允许，他还是会选择乘坐一班报社预算之内的经济航班。

不过，在他努力维持的普通人的生活里，仍然有一件并不普通的事——他的男朋友是哥谭的首富布鲁斯·韦恩。

这是个秘密，目前来说。确认关系不久的时候，他们就讨论过这件事。他们都选择了对外保密这一选项，克拉克对外宣称他的男朋友只是在韦恩企业工作罢了，而布鲁斯·韦恩依旧穿梭在灯酒会场。

“我除了应酬以外什么都不做。”布鲁斯一边咀嚼着阿尔弗雷德煎的小牛肉，一边举起一只手朝克拉克发誓。这让克拉克笑了起来：“这没什么好保证的。我知道你不会骗我。”他说。

他说得那么坦然——好像他没有在这段关系中就保留他最大的秘密似的。

但克拉克·肯特之所以瞒着布鲁斯，是因为他确实从没想过他会把自己的超人身份告诉布鲁斯。他和布鲁斯完全以普通人的方式相识相爱，他甚至从没用X视线检查过布鲁斯，也没有用热视线帮他热过早上的咖啡。

事情本该是这样的：克拉克·肯特会以普通人的身份与布鲁斯·韦恩白头偕老，共度一生——布鲁斯·韦恩永远，永远也不会知道真相。

这段关系出乎意料美好得过分，克拉克·肯特不是戴着眼镜伪装成笨拙记者的那一位，而布鲁斯·韦恩也不是抹上发胶的花花公子。克拉克永远在早餐的填字游戏里胜过布鲁斯，而布鲁斯写策划案的笔力也并不比克拉克差。

克拉克有时候也会有些恍惚，好像克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩也是他们两人的一层秘密身份，一层面具。而在他们短暂脱离那层面具的一段时间里，他们奇迹般的相遇并相爱了。

但现在，事情变得完全不一样了。

仅仅是发生在一个晚上，几分钟内的事，就将永远改变这两个人的关系。

“这是我的报应，这都是我的错。”克拉克对停在他手上不停啄手心里的面包屑的鸽子说，“是我越过了界线。”

那只鸽子抬头朝克拉克伸了伸脖子，但它无法理解克拉克的苦恼，它大概只是在想为什么这个喂食者对它的啄弄本该引起的疼痛毫无反应。

让克拉克·肯特如此苦恼的那件事，要从两天前的那个晚上说起。

他和布鲁斯·韦恩交往的时间并不久，在一个多月的异地恋之后，终于决定搬到一起去住。他们的计划是，韦恩宅一个月，公寓一个月（吉姆被勒令再也不许靠近克拉克的公寓），如此循环。所以，两天前，在享受了阿尔弗雷德的晚餐和宅邸的私藏美酒后，晚上十点，克拉克·肯特在布鲁斯·韦恩的身边睡下了。

晚上十一点的时候，科罗拉多州有工厂宿舍坍塌，他听见微小的火焰遇到电路发出的噼啪的声音，这让他在五秒后到达了现场。他是从窗户飞出去的，这样最省时间，他一秒也耽搁不起。一百多人被压在废墟里，而废墟的角落随时可能发生爆炸。

两个小时后所有人都被按伤势轻重安置妥当，消防员和电视台留住超人，感谢他掐灭了爆炸的可能性，这也是这场局部坍塌无人身亡的重要原因。那之后他在空中巡逻了半个小时左右，事情就是这时候发生的。

[我想听一听布鲁斯的心跳。]

这样一个念头冒了出来。他的脚下是城市的灯火彻夜，上空是夜色星星点点，他的耳边有很多很多的声音，而他想专门听一听布鲁斯的心跳。今夜没有别的工作了，一分钟后他就会原路返回，装作什么都没发生，躺回布鲁斯的身边。但这一分钟，他还是想给自己一点特殊待遇。

就这一分钟，我还是想念他，克拉克在心里劝说自己，我太爱他了，我只听一下就好。

他说服了他自己，并向自己保证，只有这一次例外。他会把这个秘密一起守住的。

于是他闭上眼睛，专心地从传入他耳朵的亿万种声音里，一层层剥离开无关的声音，寻找那一个声音，独一无二的心跳。

他找到布鲁斯了。

而布鲁斯·韦恩绝不可能在睡觉。

一个在睡梦中的人的心率可不会这么快，克拉克在空中有些不稳，布鲁斯的心率在一百三十次每分钟。

布鲁斯出事了——这是克拉克·肯特的第一反应。三秒钟之后他回到韦恩宅，X视线将整栋大宅扫入眼下，布鲁斯·韦恩在哪儿？他急切地搜寻。

噢，如果他发现布鲁斯·韦恩被绑架，那对他来说倒不算什么噩梦。但如果他发现布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，他宁愿黄太阳变成红太阳。

如果在他发现那一堆黑色的蝙蝠摩托、蝙蝠车和蝙蝠飞机（蝙蝠飞机！）后还能有余地选择不相信布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠的话，那么这一余地在他看见蝙蝠侠摘下头套露出布鲁斯的脸的时候也原地化灰了。

克拉克几乎想要立刻飞回大都会，找到露易丝，或者吉米，任何一个人，问问该怎么办。他也许该直接摊牌，穿着这身超人的衣服去见布鲁斯——但这也许会把布鲁斯吓到。有没有可能是布鲁斯还不知道他是超人？他也许以为克拉克只是半夜有急事要赶回大都会。

不，不不。

最后，他拿出了他的电话，拨通了布鲁斯·韦恩的电话号码。电话在被转到语音信箱的前一秒接通了，他慌慌张张地跟布鲁斯解释，一半的慌张是装的，一半不是：“额——嘿——我知道这很不对，但是，突发新闻，我得赶回去准备第二天的发布会，佩里安排了直升机接我——你，你还好吗，你听上去很累……我没想到你醒着，我以为会有语音信箱……”

布鲁斯的喘息有些粗，他其实在努力克制，但这在克拉克的超级听力下没什么作用：“是Ace，他跳过栏杆，掉进了庄园后面的池塘里。”

尽管Ace在电话一旁吠叫了几声，为他主人拙劣的借口做了一点支撑，但这对超人来说，借口仍显单薄——但至少，至少目前的情况看上去像是——他们都想维持这段关系。

“那，我说，我的意思是，也许后天——我是说，明天？一起晚餐？”克拉克此时已经飞抵星球日报，已经是凌晨，但这栋建筑依旧亮着很多扇窗户，他有意让电梯的声音通过麦克风传到布鲁斯的耳边。 

“当然——为什么不呢，好的。”布鲁斯挂断了电话，看向站在蝙蝠洞入口的阿尔弗雷德，对方正向他投来不赞同的目光。

但布鲁斯·韦恩此时并没有余力去像阿尔弗雷德解释，他站在蝙蝠电脑前，调出关于超人的调查文件。在超人与蝙蝠侠第一次正式碰面之前，布鲁斯就做过详细的调查，超人的能力等级在他的名单里位列第一；后来他们在达克赛德的入侵下合作，建立了瞭望塔，但更多时候他们还是分开行动，他们似乎都还在考虑联盟这一选择的可行性。

他本来就计划查明超人是否有普通人的身份，但没想到的是他居然就在身边。“中了头奖。”他叹了一口气。

克拉克·肯特的记者身份是一个很好的掩护，布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，每一次他借口报社突发新闻，看上去都很可信……有时候也会出现赶了稿子被毙掉没能发布的情况。但现在回头看，那些匆匆忙忙的离开，聊天时偶尔出现的心不在焉，都有了解释。

而另一边，很显然克拉克·肯特也满脑子是蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的叠影，那些他挽起袖子的时候露出的“滑雪时受伤留下的伤疤”和那些“加班到深夜导致的一觉睡到下午”都不解自通。

而同时他还在想些别的。这也就是说，那个不近人情的蝙蝠，那个就算他想要努力保持友好，但总是对他板着脸的蝙蝠，就是跟他一起坐地铁，跟他一起吃中饭，跟他一起去电影院的布鲁斯。布鲁斯·韦恩总是很有计划（除了在床铺上），他安排好一切出行，一切餐食，蝙蝠侠也是，他几乎不能忍受联盟里有任何一个人不遵守计划的行为。

但是那个蝙蝠侠，也是在危急时刻，会选择舍弃已有的方案，不顾自己的生命安危，赶去救他的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克的脸微微发烫，他一边慢吞吞地写那些堆在代办事项列表里的稿子，一边想这些事，七点钟的时候露易丝带着咖啡敲了敲他笔记本的背面：“你魂不守舍的。我刚好多买了一杯咖啡。”

“露易丝。”克拉克叫她的名字。

“嗯哼——你好，这里是星球日报，有什么能帮你的吗？”露易丝在自己的位子上坐下，打开她的笔记本电脑，用电话客服的声音回答坐在她斜对面的记者。

“你有没有发现过别人的秘密？” 办公桌之间隔着磨砂塑料板，他们看不见对方，这让克拉克稍微放松了些。

“我平均每一个小时发现一个秘密，克拉克，报社平均每二十四小时发布几十个秘密。”露易丝开始啪嗒啪嗒地敲字。

“我不是说工作里的，我是说，生活里的人，如果我意外发现了一点……秘密，这个秘密可能会改变我的生活，改变我和别人的关系，彻底改变的那种。”克拉克·肯特控制不住地说下去，“我原本计划好的一切都被打破了，我不该越过原本的界限，现在我回不去了。他们说，‘不要破例，不要越线’，现在不好的事情要发生了。”

“去他们的。”露易丝还是在啪嗒啪嗒地敲打键盘，她总是这么有干劲，几乎从不浪费她的时间。

克拉克·肯特没听清，或者说不敢想象露易丝的回答：“你刚刚说了什么？你骂人了吗？我的耳朵？”

“为什么会是不好的事情？”露易丝停下手里的活，问他，“‘打破规则，越过界限，有时候并不是不好的东西’，啊，这句话要写下来。”

啪嗒啪嗒的声音再次响了起来，克拉克拿起纸杯子喝了一口，是一杯热的卡布奇诺。布鲁斯·韦恩现在在做什么呢？他暂时还没有勇气动用超级听力。但晚饭的时候他们总会见面的，克拉克打开日程本，在晚饭的时间段写上布鲁斯·韦恩的名字。

此时的布鲁斯·韦恩坐在蝙蝠电脑前面，阿尔弗雷德在他身后测试蝙蝠车的智能系统，蝙蝠车的音响时不时放点歌出来。布鲁斯在查看下午的瞭望塔值班情况，是超人和绿灯——希望他赶得上晚饭，毕竟他们有很多该聊的。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他叫阿尔弗雷德。

“‘不，不，无论我到哪儿，麻烦就跟到哪儿——’（歌词），”阿尔弗雷德像是没听到，“‘但摇滚不息——’（歌词）*1。”

“克拉克有强迫症。”布鲁斯·韦恩对阿尔弗雷德说。

“他当然有，真是个好习惯，你该看看他为你叠好的那些衬衫有多整齐，布鲁斯少爷。”这下阿尔弗雷德倒是听见了。

“克拉克是超人。”布鲁斯·韦恩对阿尔弗雷德说。

“他当然是，真是个——我没有听错吧，布鲁斯少爷？”

“昨天晚上他从窗户飞出去，夜巡前我查看了宅邸的所有监控，大门没有打开过，围墙也完好无损……排除这些……更直接的证据是对空监控放慢后能看见超人的影子。”他调出一个屏幕，全息屏飘到阿尔弗雷德面前去。

“您打算怎么做呢？”

“我正写到第二十一个计划……列出了最有可能的四十种走向……”布鲁斯小声说，“但其实留给我的选择并不多。大概率来说，他也已经知道我的另一层身份，我们的生活不可控制地交汇在一起，无论如何都很难避免。而事实上，这也许会是一件好事，我只是需要一些后备方案和更多的研究。”

“试图掌控自己的生活，会让人精疲力尽的。”

“但是我不得不，不是吗？”布鲁斯启动了电脑的加密程序，一边换上紧身背心，“别忘了晚饭，阿尔弗雷德。我马上回来。”

克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩都是成年人，前者虽然比后者略年轻一些，但并不缺乏勇气。

克拉克在傍晚的时候坐在瞭望塔里整理那一周的数据，绿灯侠在他身后闪着光变出很多双绿色的手来写档案记录。他依旧在想，或者说，他稍微想明白了点，所谓的界限其实只是选择而已。

是他一直在经历的选择，如果小时候没有在半夜奔向那片玉米地，如果没有救下那一校车的人，如果没有离开堪萨斯来到大都会，那克拉克·肯特会是什么样的呢？如果他的父母还在他身边，如果飞船没有降落在堪萨斯，如果他没有能在飞船里活下来 ，那一切又将是不同的故事。

生活像一场力量悬殊但结局未定的拉锯战，它推着人们往一个方向去，但时不时允许人们往回对抗一点距离。

而越过界限是有必要的，你需要跨过那条线去看看其他东西，看看是什么造就了今日的他们，造就了今日的蝙蝠侠和超人，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特。然后离开他，或接受他。

他看了一眼屏幕上的时间，是交接时间了，闪电侠应该已经在来的路上了，而他也起身准备跟绿灯说再见。

“蝙蝠侠是个控制狂。”克拉克·肯特开口却是这句话。

“他当然是，你看见他的作战计划ABC了吗？如果我搞砸C，他保准能立刻再拿出一个计划D。“

“布鲁斯·韦恩是个控制狂。”克拉克·肯特对哈尔说。

“谁他妈是布鲁斯·韦恩？”绿灯侠疑惑地看向他。

克拉克·肯特飞抵韦恩宅的时候，看见布鲁斯·韦恩在地下的蝙蝠洞里，他穿着蝙蝠装，心跳很快，也许刚从短暂的任务中回来。他很快摸清了这个秘密基地的几个通道入口和出口，他没有选择飘过去，出于礼貌，他还是落到地上朝布鲁斯走过去。

“嘿——晚饭时间？”他说。

“阿尔弗雷德在准备了。“蝙蝠侠看向超人，他伸手去吧自己的头套摘下来，露出那张哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，他有些碎发被汗水沾湿黏在额角，蓝色的眼睛没有躲闪，和超人对视，“你也许有什么想说的？”

“是的……是的，我有些话想说，等等，”克拉克咬了咬下嘴唇，他拉起自己红色的披风，从内侧的一个隐蔽口袋里拿出一副眼镜来，戴上去，然后抬头看向布鲁斯·韦恩，“我……”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯·韦恩挑眉，他不得不承认，眼镜起到了很大的伪装作用。

“我……”克拉克往前走了一步，现在他们靠得更近了。

年轻的那位紧张起来，心跳加快，但他忽然对他接下来要做的事有了更多的底气——布鲁斯·韦恩的心跳也那么快，一下一下地敲击他的耳膜，在他耳边放大，那几秒的时间里，他的胸腔里的热烈爱意和对方的重叠起来。

他吻上布鲁斯，对方也回报他以吻，还有永远不会骗人的，为对方而加速的心跳。

END

后记：

肿着嘴唇去吃饭倒是头一次，阿尔弗雷德吞下了一句嘲讽。黄油煎羊排，还有半只柠檬果蔬鸡，甜点是布朗尼。

“所以你其实每天晚上都得出门夜巡，那你怎么确定我能睡着……”克拉克忽然问。

“其实晚餐的红酒里加了安眠药……”

克拉克听见布鲁斯小声嘟囔。

克拉克难以置信地看向布鲁斯，而后者此时正默默低头吃饭，目光避开克拉克，克拉克·肯特放下刀叉想指责些什么，但他看着布鲁斯的头顶那团因为摘下蝙蝠头套而弄得乱糟糟的头发，他发现他没有生气——生气不起来。

“好吧。”克拉克最后放下手，说，“你真幸运，我是超人，这些药物对我没用。”

“你也真幸运，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯忽然转头示意阿尔弗雷德递给克拉克一个闪烁着的平板，好像他早就做好了准备扳回一局。

噢，克拉克·肯特看清后就闭嘴了，战损清单。

他忽然觉得，也许他不该太乐观。

注：

*1：《Save Rock and Roll》FOB&Elton John

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个……在联盟初期的身份梗意外。灵感有提到是，克拉克·肯特在坐飞机的时候发表过，大意是他会想要体验普通人的生活的“心理活动”。而我想要去，写一写这两个人既不是超人蝙蝠侠的时候，也不是戴着笨拙的记者和花花公子面具的时候——也就是说，面具下真实的人。
> 
> 也就是说，天造地设的一对（喂。
> 
> 我居然是第一次写身份梗（我又惊到了），身份梗其实可以很可爱很可爱，一定要包括吃自己的醋这一环节，但是出于种种原因，我没能在正文里面写到。下次有机会写吧（那就是不会写了）。正文中的时间线非常早，我把故事设定在了正联刊达克赛德之后，也就是最开头，然后做了一些身份细节上的私设。以及，这篇文章大部分是超人的视角。
> 
> 希望点梗的小伙伴能喜欢……
> 
> 然后，是我每一次都要说的话，虽然有点不好意思但是还是要说一下的，就是如果你看到了这里还没有点X或者还喜欢的话，请给我评论吧！不想给评论的话，红心蓝手我也不介意啦……（但是只要评论消息是开着滴
> 
> anyway，310相遇日快乐呀！（我怎么又废话好多）
> 
> （这次没有彩蛋啦）


End file.
